Undercover Journalist
by Abigail.Rose17
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was a copy editor for Panem Enterprises. She aspired to become a journalist. This dream led her to accepting the opportunity to go undercover as a high school student. She will have to be accepted, opposite of what she usually was, to get a good story. What happens when she deals with high school all over again and meets a certain Mr. Mellark? AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey so this is a new story idea I had and I got it while watching Never Been Kissed, but that is just where the basic idea came from. It will not follow that book/movie closely it will merely be a basis and an idea reference. Katniss's character was changed around to fit the story, but Peeta will hopefully have the same personality as he does in the books (excluding Mockingjay). Please give me some feedback and ideas to make it better. **

***I realize this chapter is kind of short, but I really just wanted to present the plot and get her assigned to the job***

I wasn't someone that turned heads as she walked by. I didn't demand attention just by my presence nor did I have a bunch of male suitors. I was a shy, awkward girl who was nothing but a hopeless romantic. I was holding onto my dream of being in love, it just hadn't happened during the first 24 years of my life. The question on my mind is how did I end up here?

I was just a normal girl with a dream to become a real journalist. At that point in time, I was a copy editor that everyone looked over. Maybe it was because of my appearance. I had a small build that made me look bird like. I wasn't particularly tall and I had long brown hair which I usually kept in a braid. I had no figure and dull grey eyes. Nothing about me was extraordinary except maybe my views of love.

I dreamed of the one guy who would sweep me off my feet and leave me breathless. Just his smile would twist my insides and when we kissed it would just be the two of us left in the world. I wanted to have a relationship you read about and envy, so that's why I was holding out.

My sister, Prim, and my best friend, Johanna, were always pushing me to go out and have fun, but I didn't see the point. I was just waiting for the right guy and that's how I ended up here, waiting for a guy to show up with a crowd of onlookers that read my article.

Before I get ahead of myself, I need to start from the beginning. It was just another day at Panem Enterprises. I had to speak to my boss and then attend a meeting, per usual for a Tuesday. Everything in my office was structured and perfect and I should have been happy, but I wasn't. I know it sounds bad because I had a good job, I loved my colleagues, and I had a nice income, but it was the same over and over again. That was one of the reasons I wanted to become a journalist.

"Katniss Everdeen, report to my office immediately."

Well that's my cue to go speak with my boss, Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch was a recovering drunk who I constantly butt heads with.

"Good morning, Haymitch. Is there something you need?"

"I thought you would like to know that we have someone reporting on that article you suggested."

"Really that's great! Does this me I can report my next one?"

"Sweetheart, we talked about this. I don't think you are cut out to be a journalist."

"And why the hell not? This is the fourth article of mine you have had printed! Why can't I do one damn story?!" At this point I was scowling, but I am so tired of being turned down.

"Well for one, you need to be more of a people person and face it, sweetheart, you aren't and you will never be. Secondly we need someone out there that can keep their cool and cover and once again this is not you."

"You know what? You can go to hell!"

I realize I shouldn't talk to my boss that way, but he is so infuriating and he won't even give me a chance. I am sick and tired of being turned down. I decide to go talk to Johanna before we have to go to our meeting with Seneca Crane.

"Hey, Jo, how's it going?"

"It's fine and I'd ask you the same but I just heard your little showdown in there."

"Ugh don't remind me. I don't know why he won't give me one piece to even try. I think he just hates me."

"Now if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that Haymitch doesn't hate you. If he did you wouldn't be here right now. For some odd reason he really cares about you. What do you think would happen if someone else spoke that way to him? They would be fired instantly. Now I don't know why he doesn't give you a chance, but I'm sure in his own way he's trying to help."

"I guess you have a point. We need to head to the meeting." I guess Johanna had a point, and it cooled me off a little, but I was still angry.

Now let's skip the boring stuff from the meeting._ We need to increase our readers. We need a new story. You're fired. _The same as always until…

"We are going to start a new story. A journalist is going to be planted in District High High School as a student for a semester. You will act like a 17 year old and see what stories and dirt you can uncover. Now how about ummmm let's see ahh you, you are going to be our mole."

It was at that point in time I looked up and saw Seneca pointing at me. My stomach flipped.

"Me, sir?"

"Yes you! Now what's your name?"

At this point in time I was stunned into silence but I was able to squeak out my name.

"Well, Katniss Everdeen, get ready to go back to high school you start in two days. You need to transform yourself into a 17 year old once again. You are dismissed from work until then. Go get ready!"

I walked in a stunned silence out of my office to pick up my stuff and then drove home still in shock. I was going to go back to high school. I was going to be a real journalist. I can' believe this is actually happening. But wait I know nothing about high school these days. I also know my wardrobe won't cut it I think it's time to enlist the help of my sister.

Prim is a 19 year old who is in college studying to become a pediatrician. She is my best friend and closest confident. I know she will help me with whatever I need.

I picked up the phone and sent her a text asking if I can come over. After getting her reply, I grabbed my purse and headed over to my mom and dad's house.

"So, Katniss, is something wrong?"

"Well I need your help. I got my first story as a journalist, but the story requires me to go back to high school and be undercover as a seventeen year old again. I'm excited, but I have no idea what goes on in high schools and I know I need a new wardrobe."

"Katniss, that's so great for you and of course I'll help you shop, but you realize you are going to have to be different now then you were in high school."

I hadn't thought of that. Now my high school experience wasn't tragic, but it wasn't great either. I was a loner who really didn't have any friends and usually ate by herself. The only thing horrible that happened to me was Cato. Cato was the popular guy in our school who started bugging me halfway through senior year. He kept asking me out, but I didn't think he was sincere. He asked me to prom and he sounded sincere so I decided to go with him. That night ended up with me covered in eggs and Cato with a black eye. I was mortified, but I should have known better.

I was actually getting a second chance at high school and I wasn't going to screw it up this time. No more jerks. I was actually going to try to fit in this time and that started with a new wardrobe. _Oh boy, here we go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss POV**

"No, Prim. I refuse to cut my hair. You got me a new wardrobe with ridiculous and impractical clothing, but I do want my hair to stay the same."

"Katniss, you are going to stick out and I'm sorry to inform you but your braid is not going to cut it every day. The clothes aren't impractical they are cute and they will look great on you along with a new hairstyle and makeup."

"You aren't going to relent are you?"

"No, so you might as well just get it done."

I sigh knowing she's right. This argument has been going on for the last 15 minutes. Prim thinks I need to get a shorter more layered look in my hair. I'll relent on the layers but I refuse to lose a lot of my length. My hair flows down and almost reaches my butt. I guess it might help to get some of it cut off. I can't deny Prim anything anyway.

"Let's just get this over with, but I will only cut my hair up to just passed my boobs." Prim cheered and we set off to the salon.

***PAGE BREAK***

I have to admit my hair looks really nice. It's still pretty long but it's layered and has a side bang. It flows nicely down my back. I hate to admit it, but Prim did a really nice job with my high school makeover, even though I feel ridiculous.

Our next step was to get me into social media a little more, but that was going to happen tomorrow. I had a lunch date with my friend, Gale. Prim and Johanna were always pushing me to date Gale, but I can't see him as anything but my brother. I set out to go to District 12, which was a small restaurant about two miles down the road. I jumped into my car and drove there. My car was nice but not too nice so it should pass as a high schooler's car.

I arrived at the restaurant and saw Gale waiting at a table.

"Hey, Gale I've missed you so much!"

"It's good to see you, Catnip, and I know it has been way to long. So what's going on in my best friend's life?"

"Well, I was offered a job to work undercover as a high school student to get a good story. Can you believe it?! I'm finally going to get to be a journalist. This is my chance to show them I can do it."

"That's great but wait you're going back to high school? Katniss isn't that a little much for your first job as a journalist?"

I became offended by this so Gale doesn't think I can do it? Well I'll show him and everyone else doubting me.

"I don't mean to doubt you but c'mon you're you. You were a loner all through high school and I know you are going to have to be approachable in order to get a story."

"You are doubting me and I don't appreciate let's just eat. I'm done talking to you."

With that we fell into a tense and awkward silence. I finished eating and left. I was fuming. I am so tired of everyone doubting me. Thursday when I start school, I am going to make a new name for myself. No more reserved and alone Katniss Everdeen, this is my chance to change.

**PAGE BREAK**

Thursday came within a blink of an eye and I couldn't have been more nervous to start my second first day of senior year. I put on a tight, long sleeved, floral shirt with a crew neck, and skinny jeans that I tucked my shirt into. My shoes were a pair of burlap Toms and I wore my Mockingjay necklace my sister got me. I applied light makeup and braided my hair. I decided I could at least braid it today so I'm more comfortable. After grabbing my bag and checking myself in the mirror, I headed out and drove to District High.

'_Oh God, I'm really doing this. Okay deep breath, Katniss. You are fine. How about you try to act like a badass? People like that.' _After snapping myself out of my conversation in my head I got out of the car and headed to the office of the school. I received my schedule and ran through what I had been told about myself for this project.

'_My name is Katniss Sae. I am seventeen and I moved here from New York City. I have no siblings and my parents are lawyers. We moved here to be closer to family. Okay, I got it.'_

I made it to my Anatomy class, which was my first period. I was late to class because I got lost so I know everyone will look at me when I go in. Okay let's do it.

I walk in and like I predicted everyone stared at me. I tried my best not to stumble, but of course it happened anyway.

"Ummmm hi? I'm Katniss Ev-uh-Sae, Katniss Sae."

"You sure?" the teacher, Ms. Wiress, asked. The rest of the class laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Sorry, I'm new here and I'm just a little nervous," I awkwardly said. I couldn't be more mortified. Way to go and make a fool out of myself the first day.

"You sure you're supposed to be in Anatomy?"

"Oh umm, yeah that's what my schedule says. Here you can look." After thoroughly examining my schedule, she welcomed me to District High and asked me why I moved.

"Well my parents worked as lawyers and we previously lived in New York. They decided to move their firm down here to be closer with family" I informed her. After one last glance, she turned to get me caught up with what they were doing.

*PAGE BREAK*

My morning classes flew by after first period. I was accustomed to answering the questions I was asked, but now I faced the daunting cafeteria. I had no idea who to sit with luckily a girl saw me searching so she came up and introduced herself to me.

"Hi I'm Madge. Do you want to sit with my friends and I. I mean you don't have to, but you look a little lost."

I graciously accepted her invitation and we went to sit. Madge was pretty and she reminded me of myself. Not in looks though, Madge had pretty blue eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair. It was her demeanor that reminded me of myself. Madge had confidence, you could tell, but it was also hidden. She was reserved, but not mean, she is someone who seems friendly and great once you get them to open up.

We sat down at a table with some other people. I didn't catch all their names, but I did get Annie, Beetee, Foxface, and Rue. They were great and accepting, I was reminded of Madge. As we talked, they told me the names of the more popular kids. From what I gathered, the girls are Delly, Leevey, and Lyme, but Delly is the head. For the guys the alpha male would be Finnick Odair. He was attractive and he knew it. Everyone seemed to bow down to him. After I learned some of the logistics of the school, the bell rang and I wished my new friends a goodbye and set off to English with Mr. Peeta Mellark.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Okay, class, sit down. Now I'm Peeta, but the school frowns on you guys calling me that so Mr. Mellark or Mr. M is okay. The only reason I'm introducing myself is because we have a new student. If you wouldn't mind stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

It was at that point in time that I glanced up from my notebook and standing in front of the class was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He had this golden, curly hair the landed just above his eyes. His eyes were a striking blue that seemed to pierce right through you. He was shorter, but muscular and all around just gorgeous. It was at that point in time I realized I was staring and that I needed to introduce myself. I snapped out of my stare and stood up.

"Ummm, I'm uhh Katniss Sae."

"Well Katniss, welcome to my class I hope you know Shakespeare's Macbeth because that's what we are getting ready to study. Now I hope some of you are familiar with it so give me one of Macbeth's fatal flaws."

After hearing silence I decided I might as well answer.

"He was arrogant and power hungry."

Peeta, who had been looking around the room, whipped his head over to where I was seated.

"Correct and this ultimately led to his downfall. Now does anyone recall who killed Macbeth and how he did it?" Once again no one spoke so I answered to keep the crestfallen look off of Mr. Mellark's face.

"Macduff killed Macbeth by beheading him. When he brought the head to Malcom, Malcom told him peace will now be restored."

"Thank you, Miss Sae. It's nice to know that someone knows about Shakespeare's works."

The lesson went on and we discussed Macbeth and I found myself trying to impress Mr. Mellark as much as I can. I know it's wrong to be attracted to your teacher, but technically we are the same age, he just doesn't know it. This year might be harder to get through than I thought.

"We have about five minutes left in class, and I'm supposed to discuss prom with you guys. We need to choose our theme. Katniss, in case you were wondering, prom is a huge deal here. So any ideas?"

Everyone who yelled out an idea was shot down by the popular group, who were trying to think. Finnick yells out, "Katniss, I think you should decide our theme so choose well."

I didn't even realize he was in the class. Great, now everyone is looking at me waiting for a theme. I don't need to embarrass myself again so this needs to be good.

"How about we do a fairytale theme? We could decorate the venue with different fairytales and every couple or individual can by their tuxes and dresses to go with a fairytale. We could do a lot with the theme."

Everyone sat there and thought about it in silence and I was sure I embarrassed myself again. Well until Mr. Mellark spoke. "I like it! It's classic but not overdone. Plus we can make it our own. Everyone will have a great time dressing as their favorite fairytale too. Good idea, Katniss!"

"I like it, too," Finnick nodded. "I say we do it. Good job new girl."

"Alright it's settled 'Fairytale' it is. We will start making props next Monday after school and every Monday and Wednesday after that. Class dismissed."

As I was walking out of the class I heard Mr. Mellark call my name to stay behind.

"Hey Katniss, I know how hard first days can be so I wanted to make sure you had a good one."

"Thanks Mr. Mellark. Everyone has been as nice as to be expected to me but it hasn't been bad."  
>"Well that's good to hear and call me Peeta outside of school I hate being called Mr. Mellark. Well just so you know if you every need help I'm here for you to talk too."<p>

"Thanks Peeta, that means a lot. I better get going but I'll see ya tomorrow."

"G'bye and thanks for participating in class today."

I turned around and looked at Peeta one last time and walked out. All I know is I'm extremely attracted to everything about my teacher and that means I'm screwed, even if we actually are around the same age.


End file.
